There are many types of direct mail solicitation devices, many of which are used for sending material through the U.S. Postal Service. Indeed, the use of direct mail solicitation devices as a means for offering products or services to the public has grown tremendously in the last several years. This proliferation of unsolicited offers for products or services by the advertising community to its target markets has created a high degree of apathy toward these packages by the recipients, with a corresponding decrease in order response.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to fulfill four basic requirements for a successful direct mail offer:
(1) provide a package that is cost efficient for direct mail campaigns;
(2) provide a package that complies with U.S. Postal Regulations;
(3) provide a package that will (a) capture the recipients interest. (b) stimulate the recipients to open the package, and (c) increase order response by involving the recipients in the package so that they can make an intelligent purchase decision; and
(4) provide a package that is so easy to open that the recipient can open the package faster than the time it would take to discard it, considering that opening a traditional gum-sealed package can take longer to open than the time to discard it.